


Look After You

by zialllovessterek



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Concert, Daddy Kink, Domestic, I had to go to confession after writing this, M/M, Sex Toys, The Fray, basically louis gets hurt in a moshpit, harry is a twink scott mccall basically, housewife!harry, injured!louis, werewolves sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zialllovessterek/pseuds/zialllovessterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has a boys night with his best friend Zayn that doesn't quite go as planned, and Harry has an opportunity to put his new skills to use.</p>
<p>Or the one with butternut squash purée, housewife Harry, and a selfie that goes wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look After You

"Harry?" Louis called out into their newly purchased apartment. Technically, Louis was the one who bought it since he was the primary money maker in the family (family? domestic partnership? boyfriends?), but that was how it had always worked; Louis worked long hours at the studio and Harry was his perfect housewife boyfriend who had dinner on the table by 6 every night. 

"Louiiiiis," Harry came bumbling out of the kitchen sporting an apron covered in what looked like pumpkin or maybe squash. Ever since Harry learned that vegetables make you-know-what taste better, he had been finding some way to incorporate fruits and veg into almost every meal. Louis didn't mind, but he drew the line at broccoli muffins. Harry practically threw himself at the older boy for a hello kiss, but Louis caught him by his wrists first. 

"Whoa, whoa whoa," he chuckled. "Can't have you staining my clothes with... pumpkin?"

"Butternut squash purée, actually," Harry stated in a matter of fact voice. 

"Great," said Louis distractedly. "Anyways, Zayn was planning on taking Perrie to the Fray concert but at the last minute she had to cancel." She'd been doing that alot lately, and honestly how many times did her car have to break down or her grandma had to catch pneumonia before Zayn caught on. 

"No way, Lou! You're going to see the Fray?! Live?! In person!?" Harry gaped at his boyfriend. 

Louis smirked good naturedly. "Yes love, that's generally how a concert works."

"Oh my gosh, you're actually gonna see them, like in real life! Like tonight! Okay, here's the plan: you have to be safe, concerts are kind of dangerous? So bring a couple of snacks maybe... Hey I can fix up some apple slices, like with peanut butter?" Harry was rambling on and waving his arms around like he often did when he was overexcited.

Louis knew better than to interrupt when his boyfriend when he went a little mental, so he stood there patiently and listen to Harry debate whether or not Louis should bring water bottle or not. 

At that moment the doorbell rang loudly to the tune of "I'm a Little Teapot" (what? It was Harry's choice, Louis had opted for a more traditional ding dong noise). Harry glanced at the door, startled. "But Loooou, I didn't even have time to pack you a snack." 

Louis slipped on his coat and put on a pair of Toms. He looked at the younger boy, who was pouting and still wearing that ridiculously frilly apron. Louis leaned in and chastely kissed Harry's soft lips. "It's all good, love. I'll be home late, you don't have to wait up."

Harry grinned stupidly at his boyfriend. "Love you, Lou," he said as he flung his arms around Louis. 

Louis let out a laugh at Harry's childish behaviour. "Love you too," he said into Harry's soft curls. 

"Hey! Tommo, you coming or do I have to sell your ticket to that scene fifteen year old down the hall?" Zayn pounded on the door. He knew better than to barge into the apartment uninvited since the last time he did that, he saw something that he definitely didn't need to see. Zayn couldn't even look Harry in the eyes without having traumatic flashbacks involving Harry and a 12 inch dildo. (A 12 inch dildo! How was Harry's asshole intact?) 

Louis kissed Harry's forehead one last time and promised that yes, he would stay hydrated and yes, he would be safe and no, he wouldn't talk to any suspicious men roaming the streets in trench coats before finally exiting the apartment. "No need to get your panties in a twist, Malik," he said to his childhood friend. 

Zayn visibly paled and blinked quickly. "Please, do not mention panties. I'm still not over the dildo incident."

The boys walked out to Zayn's motorcycle. "Ah, yes," Louis snickered as he pulled on a helmet. "I almost forgot that you witnessed my boyfriend riding a monster cock."

"Louis!" Zayn looked mortified. "I thought we said we weren't gonna talk about it!" 

Louis laughed from under the helmet as Zayn secured his own helmet and started the engine. 

The concert was in a sort of dodgy club slash music lounge place downtown that generally played small hipster bands. Louis would be lying if he said that the punkish hipsters with various piercings who smelled vaguely like weed and garbage didn't intimidate him at least a little. 

Zayn seemed completely in his element though, as he pulled off his helmet, revealing his pierced ears and various tattoos. He blended right in. Louis was starting feel a bit out of place and regretted having worn jeans, a red t-shirt and Toms. He should have at least worn a leather jacket...

"Hey, Lou, if we don't hurry, we're gonna miss the opening act!" Zayn pulled Louis out of his thoughts and dragged him over to the entrance of the club that was being guarded by a huge black bouncer who bore a striking resemblance to 50 Cent. 

Louis let Zayn do all the talking and showed his ID before being let into the club by 50 Cent's evil clone. Honestly, the opening band, Blood on the Floor or something was a bit shitty. Scratch that, it was really shitty. (Why would anyone name their band Bloody Dancefloor? Did people actually listen to this crap?) So, Louis and Zayn hit the bar while they were waiting for the horrendous opening act to finish. 

"This kind of shit music requires hard liquor to be tolerable," Zayn yelled into Lou's ear over the sound of the lead singer screaming or possibly going through an exorcism. And besides, he had promised Harry that he would stay hydrated. 

After 4 shots of tequila and a ridiculous fruity umbrella drink that Zayn has bought then was too embarrassed to drink, Louis was sufficiently tipsy. No, not staggeringly drunk, but tipsy enough that Dancefloor with Blood didn't make him want to commit suicide anymore. Okay fine, maybe he was a little bit drunk. 

Zayn grabbed him by the arm, "Tommo! The Fray's about to go on!" Louis allowed himself to be pulled to the front of the crowd, ignoring the snide comments and annoyed huffs of angst-filled teenagers who had just listened to possibly the most emo music ever. 

He screamed along with the rest of the crowd when the Fray emerged from behind the curtains. He whooped loudly as Isaac Slade greeted the crowd. 

"You are my best friend, I fucking love you, man!" Louis screamed drunkenly into Zayn's general direction. Zayn planted a sloppy tequila kiss on his friend's cheek and shouted into Lou's ear, "you are so gonna crowd surf!"

Zayn turned to these two huge guys beside them and got them to help him hoist Louis up into the air just as the band started playing "Look After You". Lou yelped in surprise as he was passed around the crowd. He smiled blearily into the air, this was his and Harry's song. As he was passed from person to person, he tried to pull his phone out of his pocket to take a crowd surfing selfie to show to Harry later. (What? He was drunk and it was his favourite band and it was cool, okay?) 

He attempted a semi roll over thing, and accidentally kicked some pink haired guy in the head. 

"Yo, what the fuck man?" Oh no, the pink haired guy was not a friendly man, repeat, not a friendly man. He reached up to grab Louis and was most likely to beat the shit out of him. 

Louis Tomlinson was by no means a scrawny guy and sure, he had been through his fair share of fights in grade school, but this pink guy was giant and Louis was drunk and Harry would flip if he came home with a black eye. 

He tried to catch Zayn's attention from a few meters away. "Zayn!" He shouted desperately as he tried to crowd surf away from the angry pink man. Zayn made eye contact with Louis and Lou made exaggerated motions to angry pink punk who most likely had intentions to pulverize him. 

Zayn, bless his soul, tried to help Louis possibly not get beaten to death by a violent punk. He shouted to everyone to drop Louis. "DROP HIM! DROP THE CROWD SURFING GUY!"

See, this would probably be effective and work out perfectly, if it wasn't for the fact that every member of that crowd dropped Louis at the exact same moment, which means that Lou fell a couple of meters in the air before landing face first on a concrete floor. 

Momentarily having the wind knocked out of him, he was about to stand up when some hipster with huge feet wearing converse (did they even sell converse in that size?) stepped squarely on his back. This was not how he planned on dying.

He yelped as a punk in combat boots jumped and landed on his wrist, making a sickening cracking sound. He had always hated combat boots. Ugly, stupid, combat boots that made everyone look like wannabe grunge rock stars. 

Louis had tried once more to rise from under the crowd and had to bite his lip to stop from crying as he felt someone else jump on the side of his back and felt a searing hot pain on the side of his stomach that he just knew was broken ribs. 

He curled up in a ball, trying his best to protect himself as he laid on the floor in the middle of a mosh pit. Stupid mosh pits started by stupid hipsters and stupid punks. This was not how he imagined his night to be. 

A few minutes later, after getting his probably sprained wrist stepped on again and having been kicked in the head twice, Louis saw God. And by God, he means Zayn. 

He felt himself being hauled to his feet by his saviour and pushed away all previous thoughts of who would attend his funeral and how Harry would react to the news of his death. 

"Lou!" Zayn looked beyond relieved as he gave his best mate a once over. His brown eyes clouded with concern as he examined Louis's head. He reached up and touched Lou's forehead (Ow!) and his fingers came back coated in something red. Blood? Louis felt faint as he realized that there was blood dripping down his forehead. 

"Let's get you out of here!" Zayn yelled into Lou's ear. He intertwined their fingers together and pushed through the crowd to the brightly lit exit sign. Louis dimly recognized that they were leaving in the middle of the concert and tugged at Zayn's hand.

Zayn turned and grabbed his childhood friend by the shoulders. "Louis," he forced Lou to look him in the eyes. "You're hurt, you're bleeding and you look pale as a ghost. I wouldn't care if this was a reincarnated Elvis concert or a strip show put on by Megan Fox, we're going home and you're getting help." 

Louis doesn't know if he's about to cry because of his best friend in the whole wide world or because there is blood running down his face and he can't feel his wrist. 

Zayn is more or less sober now, and helps Louis onto the back of his motorbike. The severity of the situation doesn't really hit Lou until his hands are shaking so much that he can't fasten on his helmet, and he keeps seeing spots in his vision. 

Zayn tries his best to drive as slow as legally possible but every little bump and slam on the brakes sends a wave of nausea raking through Louis's body and he feels himself repeatedly swallowing down bile. 

When Zayn pulls into the apartment parking lot (yeah, that's right, Harry and Louis's apartment is so posh that it even has it's own parking lot that is a home to only a minimal amount of hobos and crackhores), Louis can't hold it in anymore and vomits all over the side of Zayn's bike. 

"Urghhh, Z, 'M so sorry," He mumbles as he chokes out more bile. Oh right, if the situation couldn't get any worse, he's still drunk. 

Zayn, being the absolute angel that he is, pats Lou on the back and gives him a piece of gum when he's done emptying out the contents of his stomach. 

He helps Louis up the four flights of stairs to his apartment. Somewhere around the second floor Louis had started to regret purchasing an apartment so high up. By the time that they got to their destination, Louis was practically wheezing and on the verge of passing out. 

Oh God, Harry was going to have a field day with this one. Zayn and Louis exchanged a look of exasperation and slight amusement before Zayn reached up to ring the doorbell. Both boys winced as the heard the irritating tune of "I'm a Little Teapot". 

Harry pulled open the door, and if the situation wasn't so serious, it might have been a little comical. He was sporting a light blue oversized night shirt and what looked like his boyfriend's boxers (they're comfy, okay?). His mouth was fully open and his eyes bugged out of his head a little as he took in the sight before him. 

"Hi babe," Louis said very casually as if there was not an assortment of bruises around his body and he was not possibly concussed and he didn't have a bleeding head wound. 

Harry stared for one more moment before repeating, "'Hi babe'? You come into our home looking like this and you say 'Hi babe'!"

Zayn rubbed the back of his neck, uncertain whether he should leave the couple. On one hand, Harry could heal Lou's bruises and shit but on the other hand, Louis could probably use the moral support right about now. 

Louis shot Zayn a tight lipped smile and Zayn took that as a sign that everything would work out and he could leave (the last time time that Lou gave Zayn a tight lipped smile was right before the dildo incident, enough said). 

Zayn walked off and was sure to turn on his phone since Louis would most likely text him in a couple of hours giving him graphic details of aggressive buttsex. (Zayn wasn't ready to use the A-word yet, and until he was, he simply referred to it as buttsex).

Harry was yapping a mile a minute as he looked over his boyfriend. Louis had learned how to block out Harry's nonsense a while ago, and let Harry blab on and on about hairline fractures and first degree concussions and muscle bruising. Harry was a self-declared expert on almost everything ever since he had started a Yahoo answers account three years ago. 

Harry had insisted on piggybacking Louis to the couch, despite Lou's protests. ("Harry, my ankle is perfectly fine, I'm not an invalid." "But Loooou, MsCutieMeg12 on Yahoo answers says that you never know with ankle injuries until you get an x-ray!")

After being force fed hot butternut squash purée (healthier than chicken noodle soup apparently) and harassed about the importance of staying hydrated, Louis was joined under the covers by the younger boy. 

Harry gave Louis a watery smile. "I've been working on it, you know," he rubbed small circles on Lou's back and pulled the thick blankets over their shoulders. 

"Mmm, working on what, love?" Louis mumbled blearily. 

His boyfriend snuggled closer to him and said quietly, "healing and stuff? I think I can do it."

Louis looked at Harry questioningly. He pulled him in and held his delicate face in his hands. Harry leans forward until his lips are inches away from the older boys. 

Time seems to be frozen, as Harry lets out a warm breath against Lou's mouth that gives him goosebumps all over. "I can do it," he whispers to his lover. He starts at Louis's neck, planting light kisses that are both chaste and sensual, sending waves of relief to his aching body. Harry places his wet lips against a bruise on his boyfriend's shoulder and leaves wet, slippery kisses that relieve Louis's pain and has both boys sighing in lust. 

Louis sits up to remove his shirt and Harry gets to work on his boyfriend's bruised body. Every bruise receives a wet, slobbery kiss that sends an aching feeling between Louis's legs. By the time that Harry has made it to Lou's ribs, they're both sweating and breathing heavily. 

Louis watches his beautiful curly boy open his mouth, slick with saliva and plump from kissing, and suction itself to his stomach, leaving a trail of slick spit that seems to go everywhere and anywhere. Louis can feel his cock, heavy and hard, straining against his jeans and already leaking. 

Harry's planting slutty kisses along the rest of Louis's chest when Louis realizes that he is no longer in pain; Harry truly healed him with his kisses. 

He pulls Harry up to meet his lips in a hungry, desperate kiss that has Louis's hard cock aching to be touched. "You fuckin' did it, babe, you ready for your award?" Louis plants wet kisses all along Harry's neck and is set on marking up his pretty baby's collarbone. 

Harry gasps and almost can't choke out, "I've b-been ready since you-" He moans loudly as Louis found his sensitive spot on his neck. "S-since you left."

Louis chuckles darkly as he reaches a thick large hand down Harry's boxers (the fact that his boyfriend is practically drowning in his boxers does nothing to contain Louis's rock solid boner), to feel his tied up cock, trying desperately to break free from the knot Harry has tied in a desperate attempt to not cum in his pants without his daddy's permission. 

Louis promptly flipped over Harry onto his stomach and yanked down his boxers to his ankles, exposing Harry's pale round ass. Louis practically salivated as he saw his boyfriend's asshole clenched around a vibrator,which was currently humming at a low setting. 

"You've been such a good boy for daddy tonight, haven't you?" Louis said huskily as he licked a strip down Harry's crack making him moan in delight. 

"Y-yes daddy, please, I've kept it at a low setting all night long, I-I want to be filled up with your big cock," Harry was almost drooling at this point. 

"Where's the remote, baby?" Louis asked. Harry gestured to underneath the couch. Louis pulled it out and was struck with an idea. 

"I've got a little game for you. I'm going to turn on this little toy and if you can last for more than 5 minutes, I will promise to fill you up with my cock until you come all night long," Louis smirked as he felt his lover shiver below him. "What do you say?" Louis untied Harry's cock from his tail and turned on the vibe the 2nd setting. 

Harry gasped and tried not to rut against the coach. He could feel Louis rubbing his precome against Harry's asscheeks and tried to keep still. 

After two minutes of Harry biting on his lip and leaking precome all over the blankets, Louis switched the vibrator to the 5th setting. Harry was panting as he felt his asshole clenching around the toy and felt like he was about to pass out. 

Louis was rubbing his cock inbetween the back of Harry's legs, and the feeling of hot sticky cum and breathless moans against his neck wasn't helping Harry stay in control of the situation. 

"D-daddy," he panted as he could feel his stomach coiling up and his ass muscles starting to clench. He couldn't hold on much longer. 

"Don't do it," Louis warned as he put the vibrator to the 8th setting, which was the highest one. "30 more seconds, then you'll get your reward."

Harry felt tears gathering up in his eyes as he denied his body the right to orgasm. His cock was so hard that there was precome dripping all over the couch. He probably looked like a right mess right now. 

Louis had started pumping the vibrator in and out of his boyfriend's ass, feeling his cock swell up at the sight of his baby opened up in front of him, with his eyes fluttering shut and his mouth wide open and red and plump from the kissing before him. He just looked so wrecked. 

Louis pulled the vibrator out of Harry's ass despite Harry's complaints. "It's been five minutes, love," He whispered to Harry. "Time for your prize."

Harry's glassy eyes fluttered shut as Louis slowly filled him with his big cock. "Wait!" Harry exclaimed. He motioned for Louis to sit up and slowly sat himself down on his boyfriend's lap, both of them letting out moans as Harry slid down into Louis's lap. 

As soon as he was used to Louis's size he started to go faster up and down his lover's length until both boys were flushed and on the edge. Harry desperately rode out Louis for his release and he felt that all familiar feeling start to wind up deep in his stomach. 

"Louis," he moaned. "I'm gonna-"

"Me too," Louis panted. Harry came first, shouting into their empty apartment as his cock spurted out ribbons of come, then as Louis fucked him through his orgasm, Louis came too, biting hard enough on Harry's shoulder to leave another mark. 

Afterwards they lay there for a few minutes, panting and trying to recover from the recent exertion. 

"See? I told you eating all the fruit and veg would pay off in the end," Louis threw a pillow at his dork of a boyfriend before pulling him closer and drifting asleep to the smell of butternut squash purée.

**Author's Note:**

> so that's it, and sorry if the smut was unbearable, i've never written anything sexual before and i am 3 years old.
> 
> i wrote this fic for my friend jemmi aka @zouisgarette on twitter luv u jems
> 
> pce n luv, nic


End file.
